The invention relates to an alignment piece for optical conductors, comprising a support plate, a guiding plate manufactured with very high accuracy, one or more alignment channels for the conductors, said alignment channels having ends formed in the guiding plate, a first positioning element and a first positioning means formed in the guiding plate and holding the first positioning element at a predetermined location with respect to the ends of the alignment channels, wherein the first positioning element has a supporting zone engaging the conductors.
Such an alignment piece is described in the earlier international patent application PCT/EP95/02403 and earlier European patent application 95202395 of the same applicant. International patent application PCT/EP95/02403 discloses that the optical conductors are provided in the alignment channels of the alignment piece and are then attached in the alignment piece by embedding. For an optimal connection between the optical conductors of connectors to be interconnected it is important that the conductors are fixed in the alignment piece under a predetermined angle of inclination. To this end the alignment piece according to European patent application 95202395 is provided with a first positioning element which at its location determined by the first positioning means, accurately determines the angle of inclination of the conductors in the alignment piece in cooperation with the ends of the alignment channels.
The invention aims to provide an alignment piece of the above-mentioned type wherein the angle of inclination of the optical conductors in the alignment piece is determined with increased accuracy.